


Evak|你是我的窦房结-救护车

by RicewineJ



Series: Medical School AU of EVAK [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Medical school, Anatomy knowledge points, Anatomy teacher Even, M/M, Medical Student Isak, after-exam sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicewineJ/pseuds/RicewineJ
Summary: 期末考完果然就应该来一发。





	Evak|你是我的窦房结-救护车

“E……Even……等一下……”Even的舌还在他口中贪婪地品味着每一分味道，急切地吮走他脑中仅存的那一点理智，不愿让他完整地说完哪怕一句话。

Even的手已经伸进了他衣服的下摆，少年稚嫩却结实的肉体在他的手中不安地扭动着，他把嘴唇抽离开他的嘴，碾压过潮红的面颊来到他已然烂红的耳垂，恶意地吹着气，“我已经等了一个月了，还要我等什么？嗯？”

他的少年伏在他胸口上喘气，柔软的金发扫过他的脸颊，让他想起楼下那只野猫的触感。他的手却不知何时已经搭在了门把手上，灰绿色的眸子里的情欲之间透出一丝凌厉的光，“至少让我确认一下Eskild在不在啊！”

Eskild。他咂咂嘴，他想起那是他的小男友的室友的名字。

门却突然开了，吓得Isak差点从他怀里弹开，好在他及时㧽紧了那不安分的身体，才避免了Isak聪明的小脑瓜被他身后的墙面撞个四分五裂。

“Oh，我亲爱的Isak，我要出门了，祝你们玩得愉快~”开门的是一个剃着寸头的男孩儿，他同Isak说着道别，眼睛却一直上下打量着搂着他的Even，末了还抛来一个“我都懂”的wink。

Even敢确定他就是那个Eskild，笑着回敬他一句“你也是”，便看见他扭着屁股快步走远了。

“你的室友可真有趣，Isak。”愈发蒸腾的高温从他放在他腰际的手掌中传来，他也不是没看见Isak欲盖弥彰的羞赧，却仍然低下头去打趣他，强行将他的男孩儿的心思暴露在夏日灼热的空气中。

Isak微微抬头瞪了他一眼，不由分说地就将他拉进了寝室，摔上门的声音还盖不过他心上的鼓点。这次换他被摁在了墙上，那横冲直撞的舌带着些气急败坏的意味。

Even倒也由着他，张开口腔接受他所给予的一切，手还不忘伸向他的背脊和头颅，轻柔地抚摸着安抚这头心理受到冲撞的小狮子。

只是小狮子撒气途中他已经慢慢把他引向了软和的床铺，两个人一并倒在床上时他还险些被Isak的牙齿嗑到嘴唇。

他又听到Isak的笑声了，清爽得像是这个时节本该有的风铃。

他们就这样躺在床上笑了会儿，直到Isak不安分的手有意无意地触到了危险地带。Even对他挑眉，没放过这个机会，一把抓住他假装纯良妄图逃离的手，就这样按在了那片炽热之上，他起身把Isak压在身下，嘴唇伏在他耳边吐息，

“想它了吗，宝贝？”

室内的温度又上升到了岌岌可危的高度，Isak眼神迷离，星星点点的绿对上他的眼睛，他听见那声浓稠的欲望，“太想了。”

他又吻下去，这次倒不慌不忙起来。先慢慢描摹他唇齿的形状，在他并不大突出的小虎牙上多做了些停留，才用舌尖顶顶他的齿缝，仿佛在敲门。Isak明显是个热情过头的主人，不等客人进门就与他在门口纠缠起来，并且急切地渴望着闯入Even的领地。

“Babe，”接吻间隙Even抛出一个问题，“你还记得你可爱的小虎牙旁边的两颗牙齿叫什么名字吗？”

Isak还亲得意犹未尽，搂过Even的脖子又匆匆在他嘴唇上留下两个吻才不舍地放开。但这是事关医学生尊严的问题，他斟酌两分，Even看着他一张脸上情欲与理智的思考散乱，在心底大呼可爱到不行。“Hmmm，当然，侧切牙和第一前磨牙！你难不倒我的。”说罢还挂上了一个骄傲的笑脸，他忍不住又凑下去吧唧了两口。

“Well，”他说罢低低地压下来，手指尖又游走上了Isak腰侧紧致的皮肤，拉幕布一般地把他轻轻便可剥掉的T恤一寸寸往上拉，露出有棱有角的腹侧肌肉，“不如让我来检验一下让我禁欲一个月的成果如何？”

Isak愣了两秒，蓦地抬手捂住自己发红的脸颊，“Jesus，你为什么老是在做爱的时候跟我聊解剖？”

Even作弄他作弄得兀自开心，他回想起之前的每一次。

他想起第一次的时候男孩儿也是在这张床上喘着气，他那双沾着没清洗的肥皂水和福尔马林的手从上到下地描摹着他的男孩儿的肌肉和皮肤的模样，直到那副美丽的躯体摆脱一切衣衫的束缚完整地展露在他面前，像一件任他摆弄的艺术品。

他拉着男孩儿修长有力量的双腿架上自己的双肩，在他的脚踝上视若珍宝地落下好多个细密的亲吻。Isak在他身下被撩拨得意乱情迷，整具身体都泛着酒吧里常有的迷离红色灯光的色彩，却听他突然出口问道，“你们理论课上到哪儿了？”

他没有错过他的男孩儿脸上一闪而过的不快，心底恶作剧的种子却还在生根发芽。“……关节吧。”他听到了答复。

“关节……”话语间他在Isak诧异的目光中从包里掏出润滑剂，当着他的面用自己的体温温暖那些即将进入他身体的粘稠液体，“髋关节还记得吧？”说着另一只手已经探到了秘境周围，做着一些让他放松的准备运动。

“当然……唔……”男孩儿并没有心思陪他玩儿这种游戏，下身扭动着，想要乞求一些进展。

他不怀好意地一下把沾着润滑剂的手指挤进温暖的甬道，听着男孩儿在身下小声地呜咽一声。

“髋关节……是既可以旋内旋外，也可以做环转运动的关节。”说着他就倾身将身下人的腿压成一个M形去吻他，似乎要证明他的髋关节的确有这么了不起。他没有忘记下身的扩张，进进出出的手指增加到了两根，微微地搅动着、按压着，几声呻吟从亲吻间漏出。

他看着Isak被弄得乱七八糟，吻罢了却还不忘继续自己的授课，“它还可以做什么运动啊，我的小天才？”

……他也记得之后每当提起髋关节的名字Isak不自在的表情和从下往上逐渐攀升的红色，他甚至听过Magnus打趣他“是不是对髋关节过敏”，而他只笑而不语，看着他的男孩儿兵荒马乱地辩解，末了还朝他扔来狠狠的一记眼刀。

还有第二次，当他耐心地做着扩张却不小心戳中那点时Isak突然拔高了呻吟声，在他怀中一阵战栗。他却突然生出恶趣味，于是一边间歇刺激着那点边同他耳鬓厮磨，“你知道为什么你现在会这么爽吗，Babe？”

而Isak只带着哭腔在他耳边骂道，“Fuck you，Even.”

他笑了两声，在他耳际继续絮语，“那是因为你的前列腺后面丰富的交感神经丛……”他话还没说完，Isak就上来一脚险些把他蹬下床。

还有第三次、第四次……

回忆渐渐隐去，他看着面前Isak愠怒又羞赧的脸颊，露出一个无害的笑容。他还没作为一个解剖狂魔被他可爱的男朋友蹬掉真是太幸运了。

Isak害羞的模样可爱极了，他乌溜溜的绿眼睛透过指缝来投射出谴责和欲望的色彩，嘴唇被他紧张兮兮地咬着，Even甚至担心他会就这样咬破自己的嘴唇。他伸手去轻轻抚弄他遮挡着脸的手腕，又低头吻了吻他腕处突出的尺骨茎突（*）。

他的男孩儿不会知道，在那个秋日即将来临的九月他是如何为了一个有着世上最柔顺金发却执着于挑完所有面包里的葡萄干的男孩儿心醉，他又是如何在得知他是医学生的那一刻欣喜若狂。三月末的午后在解剖实验室里见到自己的梦中情人算得上是这些年间发生的最棒的事了，他还记得他是如何在那个下午竭力压抑自己心中的狂喜的。

那些恐惧他大概也永远无法知道，那些一面拥抱着他柔软的躯体一面慌忙抹掉脑中不断涌上的残忍回忆的经历，那些辗转在放手与沉沦的无法入眠的永无止境的黑暗夜晚。

“不过也挺好的，”Isak彼时已经移开了因害羞而遮挡住脸颊的手，将他原本抚在他腕处的手轻轻贴上了他热烫的脸颊。

他还没回过神来，Isak脸上直烫人心的温度就悄然占据心房，“嗯？什么挺好的？”他发问。

“知道你有像喜欢我一样喜欢解剖，这挺好的。”Isak把嘴唇贴在他的手掌上絮语，脸上又绽出骄傲的笑容。

Even叹口气，他凑下去吻他，轻轻捧起他的脸像是捧着个宝物。

他都知道。

这种被一览无余的感觉也算不上坏，Even这样想到，探出舌去舔舐男孩儿的薄唇。

甜蜜的亲吻变了味，直到裤裆处传来些许疼痛Even才又回想起他们本该做的事情。于是攻城略地的战争又开始了，Isak让他赢，他被亲得柔软，在他身下像个任人宰割的小绵羊。

Even不由分说地把那件碍事的T恤给扒了去，从嘴唇上转移开了阵地，在Isak泛着红的乳白皮肤上留下一串红痕，从下颌骨缘到锁骨绵延不绝。他去舔弄那胸前殷红的一点，满意地听到头顶急促的喘息声间漏出一声呻吟。乳尖在他口中慢慢硬朗起来，他却又而像个玩厌了玩具的孩子般不再管它，惹得Isak发出一声吁叹。但他那只伸向Isak的牛仔裤的手透露了他的危险想法。

他会让他的男孩儿爽得尖叫的。他这么想着，望向头顶的目光中透露着挑逗。

“啊！What——Even，你——哈啊……”Isak脸上的表情一定很精彩，但Even无心去观赏，他现在只想专心为口中这根年轻又清爽的老二服务。他一一舔过那些兴奋跳动着的小动脉，又吻过头部一圈，才又一次将整根吞入他的口腔中。Isak的呻吟声未曾断绝，到他深喉更是爽到不知所措一只手扯住他的发一只手按住他的头，竟有了些不知进退的慌乱感。

如此几次Isak终于有了些要释放的征兆，Even扶住他臀部紧绷的肌肉，不管不顾Isak想要推开他的手，依旧模拟着活塞运动，直到他终于品尝到了Isak的味道。

那是他想要的，他也尽数得到了。

“呼……实际上，你没必要这样做的Even。”Isak躺在那儿，带着高潮后的脱力，却话语间透着愧疚地如是说。

“我就是喜欢这么做，Babe。”Even眉眼弯弯，支起身子来在Isak脸颊上落下一吻，他看见Isak眼底的微波一漾。

Isak揽过他的脖子，复与他的唇齿相纠缠，身下却不知何时失去了牛仔裤的庇护。他没有按住那只伸向他的裤子的狡猾的手，眉目含笑地沉醉在这个由Isak主导的亲吻里。

“Babe，”他在亲吻里断断续续地说着些话，“套子在我的裤子里，你那么火急火燎地把它扒下去我就没法把它拿出来了。”

“那大不了不用就是了。”Isak自然地这样回答道，而Even一听此话立即停止了亲吻，惹得Isak一脸疑惑还想把他拉下来继续亲。他根本没意识到这句话的后果是什么。

他迟疑了一下，又再度沉入Isak热烈得要将他烤熟的亲吻中去。“就这一次，Babe。”末了他还这样保证道。

隔着内裤Even就要去一探那秘境的究竟，手指在那穴口隐隐约约地抚摸，平添了一分羞耻的味道。Isak先憋不住了，伸出手来一把就扯掉了那块布片，末了还双腿勾上Even的腰际，脚趾尖若有似无地挑逗着他背部的皮肤。

他男朋友纯良的外表下藏着要命的勾人的内里啊。他无奈地这样想到，“得照顾好这个小男孩儿”的念头却从没消失过，于是他仍先探探那周围，轻轻地按摩着好让他紧绷的男孩儿放松些。

他动作幅度不能太大，因为Isak就那样死死地圈着他的颈脖让他们的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。于是他只是探出另一只手，从床头柜里摸索出那瓶被冷落多时的润滑剂（拖Isak的期末考的福），倾倒出些许，在手掌间散播着清凉的温度。

他手上做着工作，Isak却嫌他吻得不够专心，轻咬他的下唇作为报复。Even挑挑眉，应了Isak的心意去给他一个称心如意的亲吻，唇舌打得火热，把身下的躯体吻得软成一滩水，想必那头脑里也必然已经分不清东南西北。

Isak晕晕地回应他，他便趁机将手指挤进了那同这身体一般柔软的穴口，引得Isak一下又紧绷起来，从唇舌间漏出一声闷哼。

“放轻松，Babe，”Even的手指被夹得进退不得，他只得在他耳际叨叨些没意义的安慰，“我的手指得动一动。”

他又去亲他的脸颊，另一只手在他腰侧游走，描摹着少年年轻的身体。

那里的肌肉不再那样绷紧时他便又推进了一些，指尖灵巧地按压着周围的肌肉，让它们进一步放松。

花费了些时间手指才被增加到第三根，中间Isak只催促着“快点进来”，纵使他颤抖的声线和不停息的喘气声暴露了他还经受不了这个事实，而Even失笑回复说，“Baby，我们已经一个月没做了，我可不想让你受伤。”

“可以了，快进来吧……我想要你……”三根手指的抽插不再吃力，Even的指尖可触皆是一片柔软。Isak恳求着，他话语间的喘气声已然从经受不起到了无法忍受的含义，他扭动的腰肢终于让Even决定不再忍耐。

“哈啊……”Even先将头部探了进去，略有吃力并缓慢地推进着，终于在整根没入的时候让Isak发出了满足的喟叹。God，那里面实在太烫了。Even真怕自己会就此融化在Isak体内。他低下头去封住了他还未出口的呻吟，未停留多时身下就开始了不紧不慢的动作。

Even的吻未曾断绝，那些空气中弥散着的拼凑出的呻吟是最好的催情剂，让Even由着自己的本能去开拓这一个月不曾到访过的幽境。他从不曾横冲直撞，对待Isak绝不会，他一寸一寸地去描绘，去掌握，去厘清那滚烫甬道里的每条细微褶皱。他显得漫不经心，对待每一寸都漫不经心地碾过，实则心急火燎地在寻找那一处——直到他终于听到了最美妙的声音——

“唔……啊！”Isak终于脱离开他的嘴唇，无从抑制的呻吟声就散开来，撞进Even疯狂跳动着的心脏里。心中的交响乐似乎被拨上了唱针，他开始大开大合地操干起来，对那个小凸点毫不留情。他拿龟头撞击碾过那里，接着整个柱身都争相摩擦而过，被包裹的快感从感觉神经末梢直达中枢，在他脑中唱起了歌儿。

直到他被绞得差点当场射精他才终于把腾在天边的思绪拉扯回来，Isak啜泣着说的那些“慢点”的请求才悉数溜进他的耳朵。他俯下身来与眼角带着泪水的Isak交换了一个吻，应他的请求放慢了速度，却每进入一次便重重地捅到那一点一次，而每被捅一下Isak便会惊声尖叫一声，口里还含含糊糊地一遍一遍地叫着Even的名字。

他们几乎是同时到达顶端的。Isak拉长了那声呻吟，腹前壁就溅上了白色粘稠的液体，而Even也被他霎时夹紧的甬道带上了高潮，一咕噜地就全都射进了Isak的身体里。

Even拔出来的时候Isak发出了最后一声甘甜的呻吟，接着两个人就并排躺着喘着气。

“……你憋太久了，Even。”Isak无奈地说道，“太多了。”

Even被他可爱的发言逗笑了，思忖着待会儿该怎么处理他们身下的这些床单的时候Isak靠上了他的胸膛。

“换我来考你个问题吧，Even。”一场尽兴的性事过后Isak灰绿色的眼睛格外澄亮，仰头来看着他的眼神里夹杂着快乐与些许疲惫。

“嗯哼。”他揽过他的腰，也不顾汗液的粘连。

“左侧第五肋间隙与锁骨中线的交点的内侧1-2厘米有什么？”Isak说着凑过去亲吻了一下他胸膛上心尖的体表投影的皮肤，唇瓣的柔软与温暖直达1-2厘米下的搏动。他抬头用一双期待的眼睛仰望着他。

他抬手抚上他的金发，世界上最柔软的金发。他唇角一勾，想把他所有的爱意都叫嚣出来，最终却只说出一句，

“那里面有你啊。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *尺骨茎突：尺骨上的结构，可在腕处尺侧（小指侧）触及骨性突起。


End file.
